


Clumsy

by Mijumaru



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Awkwardness, First Time, M/M, NSFW, and sex obv, literally just fluffy pwp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-19 09:17:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3604710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mijumaru/pseuds/Mijumaru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kageyama Tobio and Hinata Shouyou have been dating for three months, and are finally trying to advance their relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clumsy

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted at http://mijumaru.co.vu/post/114467411980/kagehina-clumsy

They’d bet it all on a race.

“Don’t you dare cheat!”

“What?! Hey, I should be saying that to you!”

Kageyama and Hinata hissed at each other furtively in the summer shadows, voices drowned out by the low hum of cicadas and the running of the river. Their eyes, which flicked around everywhere but each other’s faces, were lit up partially by the adrenaline rush of competition, and partially with a different kind of badly-concealed excitement.

“First one to the bus stop?”

“Okay. On three.”

“No cheating!”

“I know, dumbass!”

Both boys set their sights on the little black overhang just past the hill. For a moment, their breaths were loud and focused, and then they shouted their countdowns in unison.

“One!”

“Two!”

They kicked up a huge cloud of dust and mud as they accelerated off the riverbank, bags swinging up behind them like kites. Hinata shouted the whole time as he ran, his voice rising to a roar with every stride. Kageyama matched him, and they both shoved each other and shouted as they stayed neck and neck.

Roaring, Kageyama suddenly broke ahead with a burst of speed, leaving Hinata stumbling behind him as his support was broken. He nearly hit his head on the side of the bus stop, falling to the ground and letting out a cry of triumph.

“I win! I’m going to be on top first!”

Hinata, who had just caught up, flushed from ear to ear. He pounced on Kageyama and covered his mouth, eyes wide with embarrassment. “Are you an idiot? Someone will hear!”

Realization hit him and Kageyama turned beet-red himself, curling into the fetal position against the side of the bus stop. They sat in awkward silence, not touching and without eye contact, until the bus came.

* * *

“So how does this work, exactly?” Hinata’s voice was barely a whisper as the two of them sat in Kageyama’s bed. The sounds of running water and footsteps were like thunder below them, in tandem with their hearts pounding in their ears.

It was a Sunday, just about the only time during the week they’d be free. Untouched homework lay strewn across a table- who knew whether they’d ever get to it. They both had towels around their necks, hair damp from showers in anticipation of what was to come.  It was only the middle of the day and they were a little worried about what Kageyama’s mom had thought- but that was why they’d gone to practice by the riverbank, so they’d have an excuse.

“Don’t ask me, I know just as much as you do!”

“That’s… not comforting.”

“Sorry.” Kageyama looked sheepish, and he moved so that their shoulders were touching. His lip was pursed out and he stared at some textbooks across the room, trying to ground himself. “… I lied, I actually researched it all week.” He mumbled quickly and then buried his red face in his hands.

Hinata wrapped his arm around Kageyama’s shoulders. His voice was hot on the other boy’s ear. “Aww, you would do that for me, Kageyama- _san_? … I did too. Actually.” Kageyama whipped his head up to see Hinata’s expression, but he’d already turned away. “W-well! You won, so you’re in charge! I leave everything up to you!”

“Y… yeah.” His hand felt weak, like he had just woken up, as he grabbed Hinata and pulled him over to face him. The smaller boy was still refusing to make eye contact even as Kageyama held both of his wrists. “Hinata, I…”

“Stop, stop, stop. Don’t act all mushy, it’s a little creepy.”

Kageyama smacked him on the arm in annoyance, causing Hinata to let out a squawk. He flipped their hands around to pin Kageyama’s against the wall with a bang, and the two of them fell to the bed, facing each other, the sound echoing in their ears. They waited for Kageyama’s mother to check on them fearfully. When she didn’t come, they both broke out in laughter, a mixture of relief and embarrassment.

Hinata rolled over on top of Kageyama, giving him a serious look. He entwined their hands and lowered his face down slowly, gingerly pressing their lips together. Gradually Hinata could feel Kageyama’s shoulders relax as he leaned into the kiss, hands roving unsurely up under the other boy’s shirt.

His skin was hot and moved along with Hinata’s fingers, skin still moist and clingy from the shower. He felt heat rise up in him at the little noises Kageyama could hardly hold back, and his own breath became loud and ragged with excitement as the taller boy ran his hands over his hip bones.

Kageyama broke away and sat up, tugging the bottom of Hinata’s shirt pointedly. Breathlessly Hinata nodded, lifting his arms up as trembling fingers removed his clothes. “What are you so nervous about? It’s just me.”

“Stupid, you’re more nervous than I am.”

Hinata made an indignant noise and pushed Kageyama roughly down on the bed, his nails leaving bright red streaks as he tore the other boy’s shirt off. Kageyama grunted a little at that, shooting Hinata an irritated look that was slightly softened by arousal. He let out an uncharacteristic squeak of surprise as Hinata slid down his body, the smaller boy stopping to rest his face on Kageyama’s thigh with a cheeky grin.

Kageyama’s mouth twisted, flustered as Hinata pulled down the elastic waistband of his sweatpants. It was something he still hadn’t grown used to, although they had experimented as teenaged boys were wont to do. The light in Hinata’s eyes burned more brightly than usual and he looked intensely at Kageyama’s quickly-growing bulge.

“Stop staring…” Kageyama whined, covering his face with his arm and trying to shift his hips away. Hinata held him down, causing the other boy to moan in frustration. He nuzzled him, Kageyama’s voice hitching in his throat as Hinata undid the front of his boxers and released his erection.

Hinata took as much of it in his mouth as he could, and though the movement was graceless Kageyama almost cried out. The smaller boy jumped up, alarmed, and shoved fingers in his mouth. “Stupid, do you want to get caught?” Kageyama only bit him lightly in response, his lip jutting out at being reprimanded. “And stop moaning like that, you’re making  _me_  feel embarrassed…”

That part was wholly a lie, and Kageyama knew it from the way he could feel Hinata pressing up against his leg. He took the chance to reverse their positions. Hinata resisted slightly but gave up, remembering their earlier bet. The two of them fell clumsily back down onto the mattress, praying again that none of Kageyama’s family had heard the noise.

After waiting a little, Kageyama slipped his fingers under Hinata’s boxers and pulled both them and his pants down in one swift movement. The smaller boy grunted a little from the rough friction of fabric against him but tried to relax himself, counting his breaths in his head to slow them. Now Kageyama gingerly grasped Hinata and guided him into his mouth. His concentrated expression would have been terrifying had Hinata not gotten used to it.

Hinata stifled a drawn-out moan from the slow, careful movements of Kageyama’s tongue on his length, the ministrations almost clinical and certainly well-researched. He’d had some practice but not enough yet to make the movements natural. The taller boy’s hands roamed over his thighs gently and leaving heat in their wake. He looked down, stiffening from how intently Kageyama was gazing back at him. Rhythmically he felt a sweet ache fill him and he sighed, letting his head fall back on the pillow as his body finally relaxed.

It was short-lived as Kageyama drew away, and Hinata’s muscles reflexively tightened again in anticipation as he heard the unfamiliar sound of gel dripping into the other boy’s hand.

Kageyama waited to let the liquid warm up, breath ramping up impatiently. He gently pulled Hinata’s tense legs apart, pressing his fingers to the other boy’s entrance. Hinata whimpered as he was entered. The feeling was foreign, slick, perhaps uncomfortable, but not altogether painful. Still, each of Kageyama’s unsure thrusts left his head spinning and his breath shallow.

Occasionally it would feel good, and Hinata’s pleasure-filled moans made Kageyama jolt his head up expectantly. Kageyama’s mouth was screwed up with concentration and excitement, intently watching the smaller boy’s face change. He would never get sick of just how expressive and sensitive Hinata was.

The process was excruciatingly slow and still too fast as Kageyama added fingers one at a time, lubing them up generously each time as he had learned on the internet. There was a slight numbing pain at every stretching movement and no noises to distract Hinata save for the soft creaking of the mattress and their labored breaths. Kageyama was silent and attentive, a million thoughts running through his head whenever he thought the other boy sounded like it hurt too much. He slipped Hinata’s slightly soft cock into his mouth, moving with a slight lack of coordination, trying to soothe his discomfort with pleasure.

It worked, awkward though Kageyama’s technique remained. The feeling of Kageyama’s fingers reaching deep inside him now filled him with a tingling warmth which blossomed across his body. Hinata’s moans became more regular and his body relaxed, finally making it easier to prepare him. Patiently, gently, Kageyama continued to stretch him out, trying his hardest to move his tongue and his hands in the same rhythm.

“Is it good enough yet?” Hinata’s voice was a low whisper, thick with sensation and quivering in anticipation.

“I don’t know. What do you think?”

“Ugh, that’s why I asked you!”

“You have to tell me, you’re the one it’s going to—it might hurt.” Kageyama frowned, pulling himself up and pressing his face into Hinata’s chest. “I’m trying really— _fucking—_ hard to not hurt you, okay?” His voice wasn’t as harsh as his words.

Tenderly, Hinata wrapped his arms around the taller boy. His grin was bright but sheepish, a blush rising up on his cheeks. “I know. … Thanks.” He tilted Kageyama’s chin up, planting a quick kiss on the other’s lips. A spark of guilt shot through his chest at his expression, so focused he looked like he might burst into tears. Kageyama was surprisingly sensitive in everything from volleyball to love- he’d learned that quickly. Embarrassed, he looked away. “Let’s just try. It’s getting pretty late.”

Kageyama grunted in acknowledgement, though a burst of coldness suddenly filled his body.   _What if I injure him? What if I_ ruin _him?_

His knuckles grew white, clenched hard on Hinata’s chest. In seconds the smaller boy had read him, entwining their fingers to comfort him. “You’re thinking too much again, idiot.” He muttered affectionately, guiding Kageyama’s hand down again. “If you’re so worried about hurting me, you should’ve let me win.”

Kageyama snapped out of it. “No way.” He laughed hollowly, though he felt a wave of relief course through his veins again. It was part of why he loved (was he ready for that word? He must be.) Hinata- the other boy always knew the right thing or dumb thing to say to calm him down.

Gratefully Kageyama nuzzled into Hinata and then sat up, squeezing out one last glob of lubricant for himself. He winced a little at how cold it was. The sound of foil crinkling filled the room as he ripped open a condom, fumbling as he tugged it on. The first one ripped, so he opened another one, getting stressed out that he was taking too long.

Finally he managed to get it on. Hesitating a little, he positioned himself at Hinata’s entrance. Even he couldn’t deny that he was aroused, even through his worry. “Are you sure you’re ready?”

“I’m deeply touched by your consideration, Kageyama- _san_ , but will you just put it in already? God.”

Kageyama gulped and nodded, gripping Hinata’s hips with shaking hands as he eased himself in. The heat and slickness made him feel faint with pleasure almost immediately, and Hinata’s languorous moan as his boyfriend slid into him more easily than expected certainly didn’t help.

For awhile they stayed there, Kageyama keeled over to rest his forehead in the crook of Hinata’s neck, the clock’s ticking thunderously slow alongside their heartbeats. Hinata tangled his fingers in Kageyama’s hair, and he began to stroke his head when he felt sweat.

 _Why am I the one comforting him?_ He thought, half annoyed but half doting.

The taller boy seemed like he was going to pass out at any second. Knowing that they wouldn’t get anywhere unless he took it into his own hands, Hinata began moving his hips. He felt overly full and slightly unnatural, but Kageyama’s soft whimpers of ecstasy soon turned him on as well.

Roughly Hinata grabbed Kageyama’s jaw, the boys’ teeth clacking together as Hinata stuck his tongue in the other’s mouth. The kiss was sloppy and clumsy, neither of them able to focus on it for the new sensations spreading throughout their bodies.

With a surge of energy, Kageyama decided to take control. He pressed down on Hinata’s legs to still him and began moving himself, the movements coming a little more naturally to him than expected. Something about biology and instinct- he hadn’t paid that much attention in class, but that much he’d caught.

It felt much better to be thrust into than to do it himself. Kageyama soon found his prostate, and the quick thrust to it almost made him scream with pleasure as he forgot about any discomfort he’d had. The taller boy’s eyes lit up immediately. “Did that feel good? Was that good?” His voice rose a little too loudly, and the both of them fell back onto the bed as Hinata tried to cover his mouth.

They bumped their foreheads and noses together, looking flustered but laughing as the mood was broken. Hinata tipped his head up to kiss the parts of the other boy that ached, and Kageyama’s face flushed.

Their position was more natural now though, and Kageyama entwined their fingers as he leaned over Hinata. Hinata’s breath caught at the intensity and desire in the taller boy’s eyes.

Remembering what he’d read, Kageyama grabbed Hinata’s erection gracelessly, causing him to wince. “Sorry…” He muttered, recoiling to squirt some lubricant onto it and beginning to stroke him gently. Pressing his weight into Hinata’s hand, he began to move his hips again.

The stimulation was more intense than any Hinata had ever felt, his vision blurring as Kageyama managed to hit his prostate again and again. Even when he didn’t, he was beginning to get used to- even enjoy- the fullness of Kageyama inside of him.

Kageyama could hardly hold himself back, feeling unrestrainable heat and fervor building up in him. His back arched and he fell down violently on Hinata, biting the other boy’s shoulder to suppress his moans as he came. Gradually his breath slowed and his cock stopped twitching. Hinata let out a noise of protest as he felt Kageyama relax on top of him, still yet unsatisfied.

“That was too fast…” Hinata complained, though he immediately felt embarrassed.

Luckily, Kageyama was too spent to be insulted or to pick up on the implication. “Yeah… sorry…” He said breathlessly, using all his strength to pick himself back up. With a lot of effort, he moved down Hinata’s slimmer body, taking his length into his mouth. The taste of lubricant was a little bitter as he sucked with the last of his vigor.

Hinata was hardly better when it came to endurance. “Ah, Kageyama, I’m coming!” He tried to pull away, but Kageyama just slid his hand around to the small of his back to hold him there as he increased the speed of his ministrations.

Hinata’s voice came out in staccato beats, trying to silence himself, exhaling sharply through his nose. That taste, too, was bitter and a little salty, though Kageyama found he didn’t dislike it. If anything, he was filled with pride at Hinata’s helpless expression, much more relaxed and even cuter than any time he’d finished the other boy with his hands.

Kageyama wiped off his mouth. The streetlight was on outside the window as he shifted himself up next to Hinata, pulling the blankets over the two of them. They were both growing drowsy in each other’s warmth, Kageyama’s hand coming up lazily to rest on Hinata’s waist.

Hinata turned away, shuffling himself so that his back was against Kageyama’s stomach and his head was tucked under the other boy’s chin. “Next is my turn, huh?” He didn’t know what else to say, feeling too embarrassed to tell Kageyama how good he felt. If there were a mirror in front of him, he wouldn’t ever want to know what kind of face he was making.

“Nn.” Was all Kageyama could respond, pulling Hinata tightly against him. He was smiling, lips pursed as happiness and a hint of awkwardness overtook him. All the thoughts that plagued him for the past weeks, months, were gone, replaced only with satisfaction.

“Your mom will be calling us for dinner soon probably, huh?”

“Nn.”

And their conversation felt natural, making Hinata at peace enough to be quiet. Part of him had been worried things would change after they took the next step in their relationship. His shoulders relaxed now, and he allowed himself to just be content as they dozed off to the low hum of cicadas together.


End file.
